


Makeouts and musings

by mimssio



Category: Firefly, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sherlock characters match up so nicely with Firefly ones.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/pseuds/mimssio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purimgifts ficlet for the first day. What it says on the tin. Sherlock AU in Firefly verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeouts and musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/gifts).



> Molly is Kaylee, Irene is Inara, John is Jayne (trust me, it was the only way to work out who was Mal (Lestrade) and who was Simon), and Mycroft is Simon. Just a little Molly/Irene vignette, really. Except Molly may or may not be in Kaylee's jumpsuit, and Irene is in Inara's shuttle.

Molly, mechanic of Firefly-class vessel Serenity, gasped as Irene pressed closer to her. They kissed deeply, then broke just the slightest bit apart. Their lips met gently as Irene licked her way into her mouth, and it was all Molly could do to hold on. And really, when it felt this good it didn’t really matter that she couldn’t keep track of Irene’s hands, couldn’t tell where on her body they were. They seemed to be everywhere, but Molly couldn’t complain about roaming hands without being a hypocrite.

So, here was the thing. Molly knew that Irene had had other clients before, would have other clients again, but she wasn’t a client exactly. Irene and Molly had simply reached an understanding, some time between when Irene’s shuttle first docked back onto Serenity’s port after a client visit and that time with the cooling drive and the hydraulics and... well. Serenity had pulled through, and Molly didn’t want to discuss the matter any further, thank you kindly.

It was just that everyone needed a little stress relief sometimes. Weren’t healthy to keep all your sexual frustration bottled up all the time. Everyone knew that. Except maybe Mycroft, their recent passenger/fugitive turned ship’s doctor. Molly expected the ship’s mercenary, John, would teach him that lesson pretty soon, though. Or, well, it’s not that she expected it so much as she wouldn’t be surprised. John wasn’t exactly discriminating in his choices of partners, but he liked ‘em pretty and consenting. And, well, Mycroft’s genius sister Sherlock mighta been one but she didn’t meet his standards for the other. John was sometimes surprisingly principled, at least on the topic of sleeping with the moonbrained. Molly supposed there was a story there, but didn’t care to delve.

Anyway, the point was that Mycroft needed a little loosening up, and John would figure out how to get him there. It would probably involve alcohol, and Molly was looking forward to seeing how that worked out.

She was pulled back to the present, away from thoughts of Mycroft and John moving together, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, by Irene. Or, to be more specific, Irene’s tongue. Her thoughts scattered as a trail of wet heat blazed down her neck and across her collarbone, Irene’s ubiquitous hands tugging now at the hem of her shirt, sliding themselves up Molly’s back.

“Where’d you go?” Irene murmured against her skin.

“Nowhere,” assured Molly. “I was just wondering when John’ll get Mycroft to let loose a bit. And if I can make sure I’ll get front-row seats to the show when he gets drunk.”

“Which one?” Irene laughed.

“Well, Mycroft first, but both of them eventually,” Molly clarified.

Irene pulled away with a mock-serious expression on her face. “If there is any chance I will miss it, you have to tell me everything about it. In great detail. You may want a notebook.”

“Duly noted,” nodded Molly. “Can we go back to what we were doing before now?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” breathed Irene as Molly pulled her once more into her arms.


End file.
